


The End Of The World Only Needs Two Seconds

by AndrewHussie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewHussie/pseuds/AndrewHussie
Summary: Tyler couldn’t believe how messed up his life was at that very moment. He had to be that stupid, dumb person who falls for their best friend. Best friend also meaning bandmate, concert buddy, half of the reason he’s in this tour bus right now. In this moment, this very moment, Josh had his big warm hands framing Tyler’s face, thumbs resting on his cheekbones.





	

Tyler couldn’t believe how messed up his life was at that very moment. He had to be that stupid, dumb person who falls for their best friend. Best friend also meaning bandmate, concert buddy, half of the reason he’s in this tour bus right now. In this moment, this very moment, Josh had his big warm hands framing Tyler’s face, thumbs resting on his cheekbones. 

Time stood still as Tyler heard the crew joking around along with Josh. They were talking about something, he didn’t know what – he had just hopped up into the bus a second ago, and was suddenly put into this position. It had only taken probably two seconds for the chain of events to take place and ruin Tyler’s whole life: Josh grabbing his face, stepping closer, leaning in and pressing those soft as frick lips onto Tyler’s own... and breaking away just as they touched. The thing was, Tyler’s body followed as Josh leaned back, his whole body leaning in to follow the kiss. 

Everyone noticed and stopped laughing. Everyone got quiet. In this moment, quiet was violent. Josh’s hands were still on Tyler’s face, and he could feel his skin burning up under those big, warm hands. Josh stared wide eyed at his best friend. 

Tyler couldn’t breathe. He tried, but he couldn’t get his lungs to work. Shakes ran through his entire body, and he couldn’t look anywhere but at the UFO plastered across Josh’s chest. 

“Ty...?” Josh sounded more worried than Tyler had ever heard in his life. Suddenly Tyler’s lungs started working again and he was hyperventilating, tears gushing down his face. 

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey….” Tyler was pulled into a gentle hug by Josh, who was now rubbing Tyler’s back, and was so, so close. Tyler could feel Josh breathing in against his chest, and breathing out into his hair. Shuttering heavily, Tyler leaned into Josh, and wrapped one arm around his waist. 

Tyler thinks Josh motioned the crew members to get out of the bus, because he could hear them shuffle out, making concerned, awkward noises. 

“What’s up, buttercup?” Josh leaned away so he could brush away the tears falling from Tyler’s eyes. 

It took a long time of the two of them standing together before Tyler could reply. “I don’t…. know what I’m doing.” 

“How’s that?” He was rubbing soft circles across Tyler’s left shoulder, and Tyler tried to focus on that, instead of the pounding in his chest. 

“I’m…. I think….. Well, I mean, I’m….” 

Josh was patient with Tyler, and waited without saying anything until Tyler finally mumbled out, “in love with you.”

Josh smiled softly, and kept rubbing circles on Tyler’s shoulder, unfazed. Once Tyler got his breathing better under control, Josh spoke.

“Well, you’re my best friend, and I love hanging out with you. I couldn’t see my life without you around being half as good as it is with you in it. So I guess…. What I’m trying to say here is uh…… yeah, I love you too, dude.” 

Tyler wanted to cry again. Josh didn’t get it. He thought Tyler was having a huge breakdown over bromance. Fighting the tears welling up again, he lifted his head to look Josh in the eyes, “No, I love you dude. I’m in love with you.” 

Josh’s face was red, and he looked almost uncomfortable, shy even. He glanced at Tyler, “Yeah, dude. Me too. I just said that.” 

“No, you don’t get it-“ 

Josh leaned in, and gave Tyler a kiss. It lasted much longer than the first time, and when he pulled away, Tyler could feel it linger there. Tyler started shaking again, this was all too much for his poor heart to handle. He grabbed Josh’s shirt, and pulled into him, pressing his open mouth against Josh’s hungrily. Tyler couldn’t think anymore, just wrap his arms around Josh’s neck, and hold onto him. Josh slid his hands under Tyler’s shirt, and ran them up his back, making Tyler shudder again. This was not real. This was not happening. Josh felt so good. 

Just as Josh moved his head down to suck on Tyler’s neck, someone knocked on the door. The two of them pulled away rapidly. The door swung open, and a crew member that had not been there earlier told them they had to get down to the stage to rehearse in five minutes. 

The door shut, and the two were left breathing heavy. Tyler wrapped his arms around himself, and Josh rubbed his hands up and down Tyler’s shoulders to calm him again. He pecked Tyler on the forehead. 

“Later, okay? Don’t think about anything right now.” 

Tyler nodded, and leaned into Josh’s chest, closing his eyes. He felt stressed, but mostly incredibly happy his best friend felt the same as his stupid, dumb self. Maybe his life wasn’t so messed up after all.


End file.
